jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Generations (Walkthrough)
Sonic Generations (Walkthrough) Chapter 1: Abducted Friends ''' ''Green Hill''' is a zone returning from the SEGA Genesis era of Sonic. Oh, the nostalgia. Enjoy your romp through these acts as you refamiliarize yourself with Sonic's style of play. After you play as Classic Sonic, a cutscene occurs. After Tails and the others are abducted by the anonymous opponent, you were wind up in a empty world, showing Green Hill Zone and entering the Modern-Type of Level. After you completed it, Tails is freed from the time-freeze and directs you to the next level. '' ''Note: The level includes broken bridges and stairway platform collapsion'' Chapter 2: Chemically Wierd ''' ''Chemical Plant''' is the popular level from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Watch out for the blue sludge and disgusting purple water. Other than that, enjoy speeding through those tubes! After finishing Green Hill Zone, you may now able to switch timeline characters from Classic to Modern. Another cutscene shows that they notice very familiar to the levels. Amy is now free from the time-freeze statement.'' ''Note: The MegaMack (non-poison blue water) has a few bubbles to breathe in it. Beware the chemical leaks from the canisters that is creating a flood. Use the Boost (Modern) or the Badniks (Classic) to reach the top.'' Chapter 3: Sky High ''' ''Sky Sanctuary''' is a zone returning from the SEGA Genesis era of Sonic. The level was featured in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. The level is tougher due to the fallouts and the enemies (EggRobo). Finishing both levels will regain the flow of time, including Knuckles. '' ''Note: If the player returns to the level with the Aqua Shield Upgrade (Classic) or the Time Brake (Modern), they can bounce high and can reach the bouncing clouds and using the Time Slow can give you more time on controlling your speed on the tracks for getting Red Star Rings.'' Boss Battle: Metal Against METAL!! ''' ''Metal Sonic''' is the popular mecha-double of Sonic, built by Dr. Robotnik in Sonic CD. This 'classic' fight is done exactly as it was in Sonic CD, well except for younger Amy beng kidnapped. Ok, the boss begins like all other boss battles with a quick movie and boom time to fight. He then starts off right away with that invunerable screw attack (which isn't quite so invincible if you hit his legs) , so just jump over him/behind him and then jump on him Next he starts to charge up for a downward attack (as he is above you) when he does, you can shave a few seconds off your battle time by jumping on him (the part of the attack where he's balled up has the shield as an additional graphic), If you aren't quick enough, try to lure him in the back, as it takes about 3 seconds for the attack to commence. Once he is done attacking there is your chance to jump on him and get the 2nd strike. Now the "hardest" part is while running by his side he snaps off streetlights to throw at you. Make sure you speed and slow down according to the location of each streetlight.'' ''Note: Always concentrate on the distance of Metal Sonic from you but you can't outrun beyone the limit of the distance. '' Death Egg Robot '''is the last boss of Sonic 2 and its more easy due to the amount of rings are given in this level. The cutscene is shown that Sonic meets his past-self on the hall of windows and hears Eggman's voice at the end of the hall and Classic Sonic enters the Death Egg, leaving you behind. The battle starts in a smiliar way to the original but he's only weak spot is the rear. In the 2nd Phase, the battle arena will be on the background, letting the giant mech stays on the elevated platform. Make the mech hitting the bombs before they explode on their own. After that, ride on the stretched arm and aim for the head. After the battle, a cutscene shows that Dr. Robotnik (Classic Eggman) got kidnapped by the anonymous opponent. Tails and his past-self figured that they travelled back in time and a new era is unlocked. ''Note: You can beat the boss faster by everytime you hit him, prepare to Spindash for going to the other side of the robot. In 2nd Phase, you can stay on the elevated platform and make him stomp you and hit the rear, rather than the head. However, in the 2nd Phase, it is risky because of the lose of rings.'' 'Chapter 4: The New Speed Era ' ''Speed Highway''' is a zone returning from the SEGA Dreamcast era of Sonic. The stage will introduce the Light Dash Move (Modern). The platforms and the Light Rings are needed to cross one of the tallest but dangerous buildings. Watch out for speeding vehicles while boosting. Cream and Cheese are now free from time-freeze.'' Note: '''Helicopters are quite useful, remember Sonic Adventure that you can grab the rod of the helicopter? Red Star Rings are mostly found on the secret pathways like unreachable rails and the glass panes. 'Chapter 5: Roadside Chase ' ''City Escape''' is a zone returning from the SEGA Dreamcast era of Sonic. In the Modern Version, you can use the board to slide down the slope on the beginning of the level. The skateboard only moves in a straight direction and can't be move but jump in the Classic Version. Beware of the GUN Fighter Truck, use your boost to escape and collect rings to refill your boost gauge. After that, the time regains the flow again and Rouge is no longer time-freeze.'' Note: '''Most Red Star Rings are found on the beginning of the level in the Modern Version. If you return the stage either with a Thunder Barrier Upgrade (Classic) or the Time Brake (Classic or Modern), you can move quickly on the platforms and slow down time before the truck catches you. 'Chapter 6: Underwater Temple ' ''Seaside Hill ' is a zone returning from the SEGA Dreamcast era of Sonic. The stage no longer the need of the other heroes (or Anti-Heroes) due to your new skills to handle obstacles. This stage has a new challenge for you, running on water while preventing beyond the danger point. You can still use the Bobsled Car without the need of other characters, instead, the car can do boost rather than speed up or breaks. A cutscene shown that you must complete the entire Era. Espio is now free and able to aid you on missions. Note: '''If the player has the Endless Boost Skill (Modern), you can go beyond the danger point without getting eaten by the Giant Chompers. However, the stage won't let you go even farther from the tracks, so control your speed. '' '''Boss Battle: Chaos and Order ' ''Shadow the Hedgehog''' is the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog and his first appearance is on Sonic Adventure 2. 'The main goal of this challenge is to collect the energy orbs circling the Space Colony's outer track. You race Shadow as you, grind, quickstep, and do tricks. Make sure you collect the orbs before Shadow does. If not, he'll power up and you'll have to dodge his Chaos attacks. When Sonic powers up though, this is your chance to knock Shadow out. Stay light on your feet, as you quick step, hitting the purple meteors.(Make sure you hit as many as possible, this slows down Shadow.) When you've gotten close enough to Shadow, charge into his back until all his rings are depleted. If you don't knock all the rings out of him before you run out of boost, you'll have to go back and collect the orbs over again.'' ''Note:' Always boost and collect more rings to refill the boost gauge. '' 'Perfect Chaos' is the last boss of Sonic Adventure and consider to be the 2nd Main Boss of the game. Thankfully, you don't need the aid of the Chaos Emeralds due to his new abilities. Dodge Perfect Chaos' attacks, and navigate through the flooded areas of Station Square, to get close enough to him to attack. Chaos has one weak point at the top of his head, you'll reach it by either dashing up through him, or climbing up onto a high enough place to use your homing attack on it. Once defeated, you will recieve a Chaos Emerald, and move onto the "Modern Era" of stages. A cutscene during this shows that you must collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds to defeat the anomymous opponent.'' Note: '''Concentrate on the platforms and the control of your speed for running on water. '' '''Chapter 7: The Blazing Storm ' ''Crisis City''' is a zone returning from the modern era of Sonic. This stage will introduce the Stomp Attack Move (Modern). Enemies are kinda "hard-to-hit" due to the surprise attacks. Don't touch the lavapools, stay on the platforms in order to cross. Watch out for the devastating heat-wave tornado. After that, Blaze is now free from the time-freeze.'' Note: '''If the player returns to the stage with the Flame Shield Upgrade (Classic) or the Serial Homing (Modern), you'll be fireproof while touching the lava (including geysers) and using the Serial Homing can able to perform Homing Attacks faster in defeating the Iblis Minions. 'Chapter 8: Sonic's Endless Possibility ' ''Rooftop Run''' is a zone returning from the modern era of Sonic. Due to the colorful background, you can jump, boost and home on enemies whenever you want. However, don't be too confident, Egg Chasers are now aftering you, firing their deadly lazer. Traps like Barrel Drop, Pendulum Blades and Spike Walls can make the stage even harder. Beware of the Egg Fighter Blimb that will crush you along the way. Finishing this, Vector is now free and able to aid you on missions.'' ''Note: The are shortcuts to get to the top of the clock tower. Use all your skills and beat enemies until you reach it. After that, don't wait for the arms to reach to the gear, jump off once you find the best way to reach it.'' Chapter 9: Colorful Planet ''' ''Planet Wisp''' is a zone returning from the modern era of Sonic. Same on Rooftop Run, beautiful but dreadful. This is consider to be the hardest level in this game. The traps are BuzzSaws, Rocket Launchers, and also the annoying Pickaxe EggPawns. After that, Charmy is now free from the time-freeze and all of the Era are now back in the flow. A cutscene is shown that Sonic caught the emerald before Classic Sonic, introducing that how fast he is on the future (or Modern-Present).'' ''Note: Orange Wisps can be helpful in finding shorcuts to finish the goal.'' Boss Battle: Royal Devastation ''' ''Silver the Hedgehog''' is the final rival battle in this game. 'The main thing to remember about this fight, is to homing attack frequently. Right as you begin the stage, Silver will start picking up random debris scattered throughout this apocalyptic city. Before he get's the chance to throw them at you, begin homing attacks on the green floating objects. (cars, signs, billboards, etc.) Once you get close enough to Silver himself, a lock will automatically appear, and this is your time to strike. As you near the end of the level, Silver will make one final move called "Meteor Smash". This will cause a massive ball of debris to chase you, as Silver tries to crush you with posts. The trick here is to keep moving toward the screen, while almost constantly side stepping. When you're close enough, you'll see a homing lock on Silver, and you should know the rest. A Chaos Emerald is your reward for beating Silver, as you near the end of the game.'' ''Note:' Always aim for the cars as Silver levitates it. Collecting rings are better than ramming cars to refill the boost gauge. '' 'Egg Dragoon '''is one of the most creative creation of Dr. Eggman in Sonic Unleashed. First off, this is probably the hardest Boss in the game. It requires some quick thinking and reflexes, as you dodge, grind, and skydive your way to defeating this thing. The main idea here is to stay light on you feet. Quickstep often, and try to hit every ramp you can find. This will help you get high enough to make an easier hit. Though you can technically run up close enough to him to strike, this is harder and generally discouraged. During the sky diving portion, hold down the boost button almost the entire time, and keep moving in various directions. Remember, your speed and almost constant movement matters here. When you have successfully completed this boss, you will be rewarded with another Chaos Emerald. A cutscene shows that Eggman was captured by the anonymous opponent. ''Note: In his Separation Attack Form, you can attack the belly even in the 2D-perspective part.'' Final Battle: Hedgehog VS Paradox ''' ''Time Eater', the anonymous opponet, reveal its secret, showing that it was a paranormal giant machine created by Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Eggman. You will turn into Super Form in the battle. Your main goal is to hit the core 3 times. Watch out for floating objects that rams in your way. Always collect rings, no rings means no Super Form and it also means Game Over. The attacks are easily to dodge but look out for the Time Brake, it'll slow time down and prepares the attack. You can switch sides in order to chase Time Eater. After that, it will unleash a devastating Supernova on you. Follow their instructions and the game is completed. A secret cutscene is shown that the 2 doctors are trapped in the empty world, looking for a way out. ''Note: Remember, don't stay on the middle for so long. You have enough space to dodge the incoming projectiles.'' Category:Walkthrough